Glad I Met You
by SnowyOwly6767
Summary: Sarah, John, Sanya, and Ron Redwood meet the Pevensies one day and are brought with them to the Professor's house. Until the next day Ron and Lucy think they've found a forest in the upstairs wardrobe. (Sorry I suck at summaries please read. Peter/OC Edmund/OC Susan/OC Lucy/OC ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not in any way whatsoever do I own Chronicles of Narnia. It belongs to C.S. Lewis. Not me.

* * *

*Sarah POV*

I felt myself being shaken awake. I opened my eyes to find Sanya there. She looked frantic. As soon as I heard the alarms I grabbed my sister's hand and yelled. "Come on!"

We ran into Ron's room only to see John there already. "Sarah!" We all ran out towards the shelter, and noticed Mum standing at the door. "Come on!"

Ron screamed when a house near us exploded.

Suddenly Sanya dropped her photo of our family and gasped. "Oh no!" She ripped away from my grasp and ran back towards the picture on our doorstep. "Sanya!" I ran to go get her/make her run faster by pulling her behind me.

"Sarah what are you doing?" Mum yelled. Sanya looked at me and yelled. "Sarah!" I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the shelter. When we entered. When we jumped in, John looked angry. When Sanya came close to him, he shoved her onto the floor. "Ow!"

I glared at John. "Why would you do that?"

"She almost killed herself and you! Why be so gentle to her!?"

"Sanya dropped her only photo of us and-"

"Stop arguing!" Mum yelled. "We all should just go to sleep!"

We were silent as I glared at John, and then got into my bunk. Sanya climbed onto her bunk above me. I saw a look of anger and sadness as she passed me. I frowned. Usually John is really gentle and wouldn't have done anything. But make sure we were alright.

'But if you think about it logically, she was being very foolish!' My brother's voice entered my head. I smiled.

The shelter shook slightly and I heard Ron whimper in fear. I frowned and slowly drifted off to sleep.

... (A/N: I'm just going to do it the way Lily does... It's easier. ;))

*Still Sarah POV*

We stood together at the train station, ready to head to the professor's house in the country.

Mum finished putting the label around Ron's neck. She looked at him, sadness in her grey-blue eyes. She hugged him, and I noticed Ron looked on the verge of tears. "I don't want to go!" He whimpered.

Mum put her hands on his shoulders and smiled slightly. "You'll be safe there, honey. You'll meet another family there, I'm sure the Pevensies'll be nice." She stood and moved towards Sanya.

"Will we see each other again?" There was sadness in the brunette's eyes but she kept her face strong.

"I can't promise anything, dear. But I will try and send you and your siblings many letters. Especially on Friday." Sanya smiled. Friday was Sanya's thirteenth birthday. She hugged her mother one last time before Mum's eyes turned to John.

She embraced her eldest son. "Be strong, John. Be strong." She whispered. He nodded and smiled at her as she backed away.

She turned to me and she looked into my eyes. She frowned and hugged me as well. "Sarah, please promise me you'll look after the others." I nodded and pulled away. Mum stepped back and looked at all of us.

She sighed gave each of us a smile. "I will send lots of letters... If I can. Here, each of you take the one with your name on it." She held out four small boxes. I took the one with the name 'Sarah' carved into it. I opened it and found a photo of all of us, including Dad, on christmas. I smiled.

"Thank you Mum." John whispered.

"Your welcome. Now all of you should be getting on the train. Go on." I frowned and took Ron's hand. He looked back, trying to see Mum, but I pulled him along. I leaned down towards him. "It's alright, come on, Ron. It's okay. We'll be fine!"

I stood up straight again. I accidentally bumped into a blonde boy around my age.

"Oh, sorry." I said quietly, blushing slightly. He smiled, even though I noticed sadness in his eyes. "It's fine." And he and his sister continued on, as did Ron and I.

I handed the woman at the door mine and Ron's ticket. I noticed Sanya glance at the woman nervously. I knew why. It was because the woman looked like her teacher from when she was ten. Said teacher had punished Sanya several times for 'hurting' a girl named Laura, who was teasing her and shoving her around. The teacher had favourited Laura, so Sanya was punished so many times, Mum had taken her to another school.

When we entered the train, we immediately ran to an open window large enough for all of us to stick our heads out and wave at Mum, who was near the front of a group of mothers, grandparents, and few fathers.

"Bye!" We called as we waved at our mother when the train began to leave.

"I'll miss you!" Ron shouted.

"Bye Mum!"

As we exited the station, we all walked through the train until we found an empty compartment. I took everyone but John's suitcases, and placed them on a shelf. Sanya sat in the very corner of one of the seats, away from John. She took out her book and began reading.

Ron snuggled up next to me and fell asleep. John and I stared out the window.

...

Soon enough we reached our platform. Only one other family was there... The oldest happened to be the same boy I bumped into earlier.

"Are you... The Pevensies?" John asked.

The boy I met earlier nodded. "You must be, the Redwoods, then?" He asked.

"Yes. I am Sarah, and this is John, Sanya, and Ron."

The oldest female nodded. "My name is Susan. And-"

"I'm Peter, and this is Edmund and Lucy."

Susan glared/sent a confused look at him and we all laughed.

Suddenly we heard the sound of a car approaching and we all grabbed our suitcases and ran down the steps, off the platform.

But the car simply passed, the driver honking their horn at them and waved.

We looked up and down the road, no one still in sight.

"The professor knew we were coming." John looked confused.

"Perhaps we've been incorrectly labeled..." Edmund looked at the tag around his neck.

"Do you really think whoever that was could see our labels from the car?" Sanya raised her eyebrows. Edmund glared at her.

Just then we heard a sound and turned to see a strict looking woman ride up with a horse and carriage. She stopped in front of them.

"Mrs. Macready?" Peter asked slowly.

"I'm afraid so." She frowned. "Is this it then? Haven't you brought anythin' else?"

"No ma'am. It's just us." I said. Lucy and Ron nodded.

"Small favours." Mrs. Macready motioned for us to get in the carriage.


	2. Chapter 2

*Sanya POV*

"Professor Kirke is not accustomed to having children in his house, and as such, there are a few rules we need to follow." She turned to face us. "There will be no shouting' or running', no improper use of the dumbwaiter" Susan reached out to touch a marble statue. "NO touching of the historical artifacts! And above all, there shall be no disturbin' of the Professor."

We nodded and followed her upstairs to our rooms. There was a girls room and a boys room.

I sat on a chair in the girls room and stared out the window.

Mrs. Macready reminded me of my teacher, but slightly nicer. What a great time we were going to have at this place.

...

Later, we were all sitting in the girls room, silently listening to the radio. Until Susan and John turned it off, judging the fact we should not be listening to news about London being bombed when Lucy is crying slightly. Peter and Sarah sat on her bed and Susan and John stood beside her. Ron walked up to me.

"I miss mum." He whispered. I pulled him into a hug. "It's okay, Ron. We'll be home soon."

He pulled away and as if on cue, Edmund said. "Yeah, if home's still there."

I glared and him and he scowled at me as Susan sighed. "Isn't it time you were in bed?"

"Yes _mum_."

"Ed!" Peter scolded.

"You saw it outside. This place is huge! We can do whatever we want here." Sarah said. Lucy smiled slightly.

...

*Sanya POV*

Of course, it was raining.

"Gastrovascular." Susan looked at Peter. He wasn't paying attention. "Come on Peter, Gastrovascular."

"Is it Latin?"

"Yes."

"Is it Latin for 'Worst game ever invented?'" Edmund suggested. I snickered and even Peter and Sarah grinned. Susan slammed the book shut.

Lucy got up from her place at the window and walked up to Peter. "We could play hide and seek!" Ron stood beside her. "Yeah! C'mon Sarah!"

"But we're already having so much fun." Peter said, glancing at Susan and Sarah. Susan glared at him, and Sarah smiled.

"Come on Peter, Sarah, please!" Lucy and Ron made puppy-dog faces. "Pretty please?"

Peter smirked at them. "One, two, three..."

The two smiled and ran off as I rolled my eyes and hurried off.

I looked around and saw Susan slide into a wooden box.

I kept speed-walking and I saw a curtain and went to go behind it but Edmund pushed me away. "I was here first!" I glared at him before shoving him at the curtain and went the way I came and found a table covered by a huge cloth that hid underneath. I slid under it, and was surprised it wasn't dusty.

Just then Ron and Lucy came running into the hall. "We're alright! We're back! We're alright!"

Edmund emerged from behind the curtain. "Shut up, he's coming!" Edmund hissed. Just then Peter appeared and Edmund looked annoyed as he stepped out from his hiding spot.

"I don't think you two have quite got the idea of this game." Peter said.

"Weren't you wandering where we were?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy that's kind of the point, he was seeking you." Edmund said.

"Does this mean we win?" Susan, Sarah, and John appeared.

"No." I slid out of my hiding spot, smirking. "This means _I_ win." John hit me in the arm playfully.

"I don't think Lucy and Ron want to play anymore." Peter said.

"We were gone for... Hours..." Ron looked confused.

"No. You've been hide-and-seek for less than two minutes. John corrected.

...

*Normal POV*

"The only wood in here is the back of the wardrobe." Susan said, coming out of the wardrobe.

"One game at a time, Lu, Ron. We all don't have your imagination." Peter said.

Sarah, Susan, Peter, John, Sanya, and Edmund began to leave.

"But we weren't imagining!" Lucy cried.

They spun around to look at them. "That's enough." Susan said.

"We wouldn't lie about this!" Ron looked sad. "Sarah, Sanya, John... You know I'm not a liar!"

"Well, I believe you." Edmund said.

"You do?" Lucy, Ron, and I chorused.

"Yeah, of course. Didn't I tell you about the football field in the bathroom cupboard?"

Sanya hit him as Peter spoke. "You just have to make everything worse don't you?" He said.

"It was just a joke!" Edmund defended.

"When are you going to learn to grow up?"

"Shut up! You think you're dad but you're not!" Edmund yelled walking right up to him, before storming off. Sanya, Susan, and John followed behind him. Sarah looked at Peter, disappointed. "Well that was nicely handled." And she left.

Ron couldn't help but notice Peter looking upset with himself upon Sarah's disappointment.

"But it really was there." Lucy said quietly.

Peter looked at the two and sighed. "They're right, Lu, Ron, that's enough." And he left.

...

*Sanya POV*

That night I woke up to the sound of the door opening and closing.

I got up and heard Lucy and Ron talking in hushed voices. I slid on my slippers and my red robe and slid my slippers on as well. I exited the room and saw Edmund following them too. "What're you doing?" I whispered. He jumped and turned to look at me, surprised.

The look of surprise turned into a glare. "Shhh!" He continued following them. I rolled my eyes and continued on.

Soon enough I reached the room with the wardrobe. I heard Edmund enter, and quickly followed him, knowing that Edmund would just run into trouble.

I quietly walked through the wardrobe and them suddenly felt a gust of wind blow my hair back. I shivered. Wait... What? Where was that wind coming from. I kept walking and soon noticed a tree branch sticking out of the coats. I pushed past it and almost fell into the snow. I gasped.

All around me was a forest, in winter, judging by the snow and cold weather. I looked up and saw a cloudy sky. I noticed two sets of footprints going one way, and one pair going the other.

"Lucy? Where are you?" I heard Edmund's voice call. "I think I believe you now!"

I rolled my eyes and followed Lucy's and Ron's footprints. Soon enough I reached a lamppost, and noticed Lucy's and Ron's footprints were joined by a hooves... Possibly... The faun Tumnus?

I followed them once more.

Later I reached a door in a cliff, and noticed Lucy, Ron, and Mr Tumnus exiting. I gasped and fell back into the snow.

"Sanya?" Ron smiled. Both children ran up and hugged me. "I'm so glad you found it!"

I laughed. Mr Tumnus approached.

"Sanya, this is Mr Tumnus. Mr Tumnus, meet Ron's sister Sanya." Lucy said as I stood up.

"Pleasure to meet you." The faun said.

"Mine too." I grinned.

"We probably should be getting back." Ron said, taking my hand. "Bye Mr Tumnus!"

...

Not that much later, we found Edmund.

"Edmund?" Lucy basically did the same thing Ron did to me by running up to him.

"Oh you guys got in too! Isn't it wonderful?" Edmund pushed Lucy off of him, gently.

"Where have you two been?"

"With Mr Tumnus. And Sanya met him when we were leaving!" Ron smiled.

Edmund looked at me. I raised my eyes at him. "Now what have you been doing, Edmund?" I mouthed.

"Nothing." He mouthed back, glaring.

"He's fine. The White Witch hasn't found out anything about him meeting us." Lucy said. Obviously not noticing Edmund's glare.

Edmund looked confused now. "The White Witch?"

"She calls herself the Queen of Narnia." Ron said.

Lucy added. "But she really isn't."

Edmund grew slightly pale. Lucy noticed this. "Are you alright, Ed? You look awful."

"Well, what do you expect? I mean, it's freezing. How do we get out of here?"

Ron smiled. "Come on, it's this way."

As we began to leave I raised my eyebrows at him. He just scowled.

...

*Sarah POV*

I woke up as Ron shook me. "What is it Ron?" I mumbled.

"Sarah Sarah wake up! It's there! It's there!" He said excitedly.

"What is?"

"We'll explain if you get up!"

"Just tell us in the morning..."

"No! Come on!"

I sighed, got up and slid my robe and slippers on and followed my brother into the boy's room.

"And this time, Edmund and Sanya went too." Lucy said as we entered.

Peter looked at his brother and Sanya. "You saw the faun?"

"I did. But Edmund-"

"I was just playing along. Sorry, Peter. I shouldn't have encouraged them." Edmund interrupted.

Sanya stared at him, surprised. It slowly turned into a glare as I watched Lucy and Ron run out of the room, crying. Susan, Peter, John and I quickly followed. In the background I heard Sanya say "Liar!" But she didn't appear beside us.

When we found the two they were hugging a stunned professor, and I heard and angry Mrs Macready stomp up the stairs.

"You children are one shinangin shy of sleeping in the stables-" She noticed the professor, Lucy, and Ron and she gasped. "Oh, Professor! I told them you were not to be disturbed!"

"Oh, it's alright Mrs. Macready - I'm sure there's a logical explanation. But I think these two are in need of a little hot chocolate." He said as Mrs Macready led Ron and Lucy downstairs. Susan, Peter, John, and I began to leave.

"Ahem." We turned and the Professor led us into his office.

"You seem to have upset the delicate internal balance of my housekeeper." He said, sitting down at his desk.

"We are very sorry sir, it won't happen again." Peter said, grabbing Susan's arm.

"It's our sister sir, Lucy." Susan ignored Peter.

"And mine, Sanya, and Sarah's brother Ronald." John added.

"The weeping children." Professor Kirke said.

"Yes sir, they're upset." I said.

"Hence the weeping."

"It's... It's nothing. We can handle it." Peter said quickly. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Oh, I can see that."

"They think they've found a magical land... In the upstairs Wardrobe!" Susan informed him.

"What did you say?" The professor led them to a couch.

"The wardrobe... Upstairs. Lucy and Ron think they've found a forest inside." I informed him.

"They won't stop going on about it." Susan said.

"What was it like?"

"Like talking to a lunatic." John sighed.

"No no no... Not them, the forest."

"Your not saying you believe them?" Peter looked surprised.

"Y-You don't?"

"Of course not. I mean, logically it's impossible." Susan said. I almost rolled my eyes.

"What do they teach kids in school these days?" The professor mumbled.

"Edmund said they were only pretending." Peter said.

"Yes, but Sanya... Sanya said she saw the faun." I looked at Peter.

"And usually they're the more truthful ones, aren't they."

"Well, Sanya, I guess. But Edmund..." John started.

"No, this would be the first time." Peter finished.

"Well then, if they're not mad and they're not lying then _logically_, we must assume they're telling the truth!" Professor Kirke informed us.

"You're saying... We should just... Believe them?" Peter asked.

The professor looked at Peter and Susan. "She's your sister isn't she? Your a family! Might as well start acting like one." He turned to John and I. "Same goes for you two!"

We nodded and left. I noticed Ron and Lucy coming upstairs, and Susan and I led Lucy into our room. Sanya looked angry.

"Do you believe us, Sanya?" Lucy whispered. Sanya smiled and nodded.

"Of course, Lucy. I was there, and I'm not a liar like Edmund." She whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

*Sarah POV*

Suddenly, we heard a loud crash, and we all looked up to see that Edmund had hit a ball at the window.

"Well done Ed." Peter said as we got to the place where it had smashed.

"You bowled it!" Edmund defended.

"What on earth is going on up there?" A voice came.

"The Macready!" Susan gasped.

"Come on!" Peter said and we all began to run.

As soon as we came across another door, we heard footsteps.

We ran in another direction and I shushed them as I put my ear against the door. Footsteps. "She's faster than she looks!" We all laughed slightly, before running up another set of stairs.

We ended up running into the room with the wardrobe, and Edmund, Ron, Lucy, and Sanya ran in while everyone else froze.

"Come on!" Edmund said just as Sanya opened the wardrobe door and ran in, along with Ron and Lucy.

"You've got to be joking." Susan said, but more footsteps were heard, and we all ran into the wardrobe. Slowly, Peter closed the door, and when I heard the sound of a doorknob turning, and grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Ow! Get off my toe!"

"I'm not on your toe!"

"Watch it!"

"John stop shoving!"

"I'm not!"

"Ow!"

Suddenly, Susan, Peter, John and I all fell back into the snow. Wait... Snow?

I turned around and gasped. There was a snowy forest... Most likely in the winter time. I stood up and looked around. "Whoa..."

"Impossible!" Susan whispered.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's just your imagination!" Lucy smiled and Ron nodded.

"I don't suppose saying we're sorry would quite cover it." Peter said.

"No." Lucy and Ron smiled at each other, and at the same time, they each threw a snowball at their oldest sibling. "But that might!"

Sanya, Peter, John, Susan and I laughed and started a snowball fight.

Just then John shoved a snow down the back of my blouse. I gasped. "John!" I threw another and hit him in the face with it.

Sanya stopped all of a sudden and noticed Edmund looking strange. She threw one at him.

"Ow! Stop it!" He complained.

"You little liar!" Peter said.

"Told you he was lying." Sanya whispered. I smirked at her.

"You didn't believe her either!"

"I apologized to Lucy... Say your sorry!"

"Alright! I'm sorry!" Edmund said quickly.

"That's alright. Some little children just don't know when to stop pretending." Lucy and Ron said together. I smiled but Edmund did not look amused. "Very funny."

"Maybe we should go back." Susan said.

"Go back?" I raised my eyebrows. "And get chased by Mrs Macready?" Sanya snickered.

Edmund ignored us. "Shouldn't we at least take a look around."

Peter and I shared a glance. "I think Lucy and Ron should decide." Peter and I chorused.

The younger two smiled. Ron looked at Lucy. "I thought you would all want to meet Mr Tumnus!" She said and Ron nodded. "Yeah!"

"Well, then Mr Tumnus it is!" Peter headed towards the wardrobe.

"But we can't go hiking in the snow, dressed like this!" Susan stated.

"We'll freeze!" John nodded.

"No, but I'm sure the Professor wouldn't mind us using these..." Peter appeared with some coats. I went back in and got some for my own siblings.

"Anyway, if you think about it, logically, we aren't even taking them out of the wardrobe." He said, handing Edmund a coat.

"But that's a girl's coat!" He complained.

"I know." Peter shoved it in his face.

...

We began to travel through 'Narnia', Lucy and Ron babbling away about their meetings with Mr Tumnus.

Later we came across a stone door broken down into what had probably once been someone's house. Lucy and Ron froze.

"Lu?"

"Ron?"

The two youngest gasped and ran inside.

"Lucy!"

"Ron come back!"

We followed them inside and looked at what once had been the cozy, pleasant home of Lucy and Ron's friend Mr Tumnus.

"Who would do something like this?" Lucy whispered.

Ron gripped my hand. "What happened?"

Peter took a hanging piece of paper off of the wall. "The Former occupant of these premises, the Faun Tumnus, is under arrest and awaiting his trial on a charge of High Treason against her imperial Majesty Jadis, Queen of Narnia, Chatelaine of Cair Paravel, Empress of the Lone Islands." I looked at the paper from over Peter's shoulder "Also to comforting her said Majesty's enemies, harbouring spies and fraternizing with Humans. Signed Maugrim, Captain of the Secret Police, Long live the Queen."

I looked around worriedly. "I don't think I like this 'Queen of Narnia.'" I whispered.

Ron looked up at me. "She isn't. She just calls herself that."

Susan was the only one that ignored us. "Now we really should go back!"

"But what about Mr Tumnus?" Lucy and Ron chorused.

"If he was arrested for just being with humans, I don't think there's much we can do." John said.

"You don't understand, do you?" Ron said. Everyone looked at him and Lucy.

"We're the humans. She must've found out he helped us!" Lucy looked concerned.

"Maybe we could call the police." Peter suggested.

"These are the police." Susan corrected.

"Don't worry, Lucy, Ron. We'll think of something!" I said quickly, glancing at Susan.

"Why?" We all looked at Edmund. "I mean, he's a criminal."

I noticed Sanya glaring at him... Actually, about everyone but Lucy and Ron were. The two were on the verge of tears.

"Pssst!" We all turned to the door. "Pssssst!"

"Did that bird just 'Pst' us?" Susan asked as we all went outside.

As we did the bird flew off and something moved in the bushes. I suddenly felt kimd of scared and grabbed Peter's arm. John had his hand on Susan's shoulder, and we all stood there, frozen, until a beaver emerged.

I immediately let go of Peter's arm and stepped away, blushing.

"... It's a beaver." Lucy stated the obvious. It came close to us, and Peter held out his hand and clicked his tongue.

"Here boy... Here boy..."

The beaver looked up at Peter, confused. "Well I ain't gonna smell it if that's what you want!" It said.

Peter jumped back, surprised. My eyes widened and so did Susan and John's. Sanya and Lucy giggled.

"Sorry." Peter glanced at Susan and I and I laughed slightly.

"Lucy Pevensie." He looked at the youngest girl.

Lucy stepped forward. "Y-Yes?"

The Beaver pulled out a hankercheif. Lucy took it. "This is the hankie I gave to Mr-"

"Tumnus." The Beaver finished. "He gave it to me just before they took him."

"Is he alright?" Ron asked.

Mr Beaver looked around nervously. "Further in." He whispered.

Peter, Lucy, Ron and I began following him. John grabbed my shoulder. "Just what exactly do you think your doing?" He asked, looking at both Peter and I.

"He's right, how do we know we can trust him?" Edmund said.

"He said he knows the Faun!" Peter said and I nodded.

"He's a beaver, he shouldn't be saying anything!" Susan said.

"We found this forest in a wardrobe, obviously things are going to be weird!" I stated.

"Everything alright?" Mr Beaver asked.

"Yes, we were just talking." Peter said.

"Better left for safer quarters." He whispered before scampering away.

"He means the trees." Lucy and Ron whispered before we all followed him through the forest.


	4. AN (Can't Publish)

**Thank you everyone for reviewing! You are all very nice, and I will use your advice and write in third person more often. :) **

**I know, I know. You were all expecting chapter 4. **

**But I'm sorry to say that I am gonna be gone for two weeks. Same with 22LilyOfTheValley22. We are very busy. **

**:( Sorry but I have no time to publish today. ): **

**Thanks;**

**33JayleeOfTheValley33 **


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm BACK! Sorry to keep you waiting for so long, but I was really, REALLY busy. :(

* * *

The group followed the Beaver until around sunset, and then we reached a dam.

"Blimey! Look's like the old girl's got the kettle on! Nice cup of rosy-lee!" He exclaimed.

"It's lovely!" Ron stated.

"Nah, it's barely a trifle. You know, still planning. We ain't quite finished it yet. It'll look business when it is though." They kept walking.

Just then a feminine voice was heard. "Beaver? Is that you? I've been worried sick! If I hear you've been out with Badger again-" She noticed the Pevensies and the Redwoods. "Oh... Those aren't badgers."

"No, we aren't badgers." Sarah stated, grinning.

"Oh, I never thought I'd live to see this day!" She turned to Beaver. "Look at my fur! You couldn't of given me ten minutes warning!" Mrs Beaver hissed.

"I would've given you a week if I thought it would've helped!" Mr Beaver chuckled and the children laughed.

"Oh, come inside. Let's see if we can get you some food and some _civilized_ company." Mrs Beaver walked into the dam and Mr Beaver pointed at her when she wasn't looking.

As the group entered, and Sanya noticed Edmund staring off into the distance. "What're you looking at?" She asked.

Edmund scowled. "Why do you care?" Sanya rolled her eyes and followed everyone else inside.

Everyone but Edmund sat around a table.

"Isn't there anything we can do to help Tumnus?" Peter asked.

"They would've taken him to the witch's house. And you know what they say- There's few who go through them' gates, that come back out again." Mr Beaver said.

"Fish n' chips?" Mrs Beaver put a plate down. She put one hand on Lucy's shoulder and the other on Ron's. "But there's hope, dears. Lot's of hope!"

Mr Beaver spit into his up. "Oh, yeah! There's a right bit more than hope!" He lowered his voice to barely above a whisper. "Aslan is on the move."

Edmund stood up. "Who's Aslan?"

Mr Beaver laughed. "Hahaha! Who's Aslan! Hahaha! You cheeky little blighter!" He stopped laughing upon receiving no response. "You don't know, do ya?"

Sarah shook her head and Peter spoke. "Well we haven't exactly been here very long!"

"Well he's only the king of the whole wood! The top geezer! The real king of Narnia!"

Sanya noticed Edmund leave and, being curious and not able to trust Edmund, followed him.

"He's been away for a long while." Mrs Beaver informed them.

"But he's just got back! And he's waiting for ya near the stone table!"

"Waiting... For us?" Lucy looked confused.

"Your blooming joking! They don't even know about the prophecy!"

"Well, then..."

Mr Beaver looked annoyed. "Look. Aslan's return, Tumnus' arrest, the secret police... It's all happening because of you!"

"Your blaming us?" John asked angrily.

"No! Not blaming! Thanking you!" Mrs Beaver corrected.

"There's a Prophecy; 'When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone, sits in Cair Paravel in throne, the evil time will be over and done."

"You know that doesn't really rhyme." Susan stated.

"Oh, no it don't. Your kind of missing the point!"

"It has long been foretold that four sons of Adam and three daughters of Eve will defeat the White Witch, and restore peace to Narnia." Mrs Beaver said.

"And... You it's _us_?" Sarah asked.

"Well you better be 'cause Aslan's already figured out your army!"

"Our army?" Ron looked at Sarah.

Susan turned to Peter. "Mum sent us away so we wouldn't get caught up in a war."

"I think you've made a mistake- We're not heroes!" Peter informed them.

"We're from Finchely!" John said.

Susan stood up. "Thank you for your hospitality. But we really have to go!"

"You can't just leave!" Mr Beaver gasped.

Sarah, John, and Peter stood up as well.

"He's right. We have to help Mr Tumnus!" Lucy defended.

"It's out of our hands!" Peter said. "We're sorry. But it's time the eight of us were getting home. Ed?" He, Susan, John, and Sarah turned around and noticed he was missing. "Ed?"

Sarah gasped as she looked around. "Sanya? Sanya!"

"You've got to be kidding me." John mumbled.

"I'm going to kill him." Peter said.

"You may not have to." They all turned to Mr Beaver. "Have they ever been to Narnia before?"

...

Sanya followed Edmund through the snow. "What are you doing?" She asked.

Edmund jumped and turned around. His look of surprise turned into a glare. "Why do you care?" Then he continued on, Sanya still following.

When they reached a hill revealing the Witch's Palace. Sanya stared at it. "Edmund you're insane!" She gasped. He didn't turn around so she kept following him.

"If you think I'm insane then why are you still following me?"

"I'm going to make sure you don't say any valuable information to her. She's evil!"

...

After running through the woods for a while, and we stopped upon reaching a hill revealing the Witch's Castle. I saw two human-shaped figures walking towards it.

"Edmund! Sanya!" Lucy and Ron yelled together.

"SHHHHH! They'll hear ya!" Mr Beaver hissed.

Peter tried to run towards the castle but Mr Beaver held him back. "No!"

"Get off me!"

"Straight into her hands!"

"We can't just let them go!" Susan looked angrily at the beaver.

"He's our brother!" Lucy reminded him.

"And our sister!" Ron added.

"He's the bait! The Witch want's all eight of ya!" Mr Beaver informed him.

"Why?" Sarah asked.

"To stop the prophecy from coming true! They'll kill ya!" Mr Beaver exclaimed. They all watched as the doors closed, trapping Sanya and Edmund inside.

"This is all your fault." Susan walked over to Peter.

"My fault?"

"None of this would've happened if you'd just listened to John and I in the first place!"

"Oh so you two knew this would happen?"

"We didn't know what would happen."

John stepped in. "Which is why we should've left while we still could!"

"Shut up John!" Sarah shouted. Anger rushing inside him, John slapped Sarah across the face causing his sister to fall over.

Peter advanced on John. "Don't you dare-"

"STOP IT!" Lucy and Ron screamed. Everyone turned to the two of them.

"This isn't going to help neither Edmund or Sanya." Lucy said.

"She's right." Mr Beaver nodded. "Only Aslan can help your siblings now."

"Then take us to him." John said as Peter helped Sarah to her feet.

"Are you alright?" He asked quietly.

Sarah smiled slightly at him. "I'm fine."

Both of them, along with everyone else, looked at the castle hopelessly.


	6. Chapter 5

Edmund and Sanya walked slowly through a huge room in the Witch's house.

Suddenly she had the feeling that something was looking at her and looked up to see a giant ready to strike. She jumped, surprised, but relaxed when she realized it was a huge statue.

They kept walking and Sanya noticed that there were many, many other stone statues in the room. She heard a weird noise and turned to see Edmund draw glasses and a moustache on a lion with a piece of coal on the ground.

"Very mature, Edmund." Sanya said sarcastically. He scowled at her.

Sanya followed Edmund up some stairs and as we went to step over what he thought was a statue, and she gasped suddenly upon watching the wolf pounce on Edmund.

"Stay still, stranger, or never move again." It growled. "Who are you?"

"I'm Edmund! She's Sanya! I met the Queen in the woods! She told me to come back here! I'm a son of Adam! Sanya's a daughter of Eve."

The wolf stepped off of Edmund. "Hm. My apologies. Fortunate favourites of the Queen. Or else... Not so fortunate."

Sanya and Edmund shared a worried/confused glance before following the wolf into some kind of throne room.

"Wait here." The wolf instructed, before walking off to go get the Queen.

Sanya shivered and rubbed her arms. It was freezing- How could someone manage to live in a house this temperature? Then again she _was_ a Witch...

Just then she saw Edmund walk up towards the throne. Hesitantly, he sat down.

"Edmund that isn't a smart idea-"

As if on cue the Witch walked in, a dwarf at her side. "Like it?"

Edmund jumped and stood up. "Uh... Y-Y-Yes, y-your majesty."

"I thought you might." She said, sitting down. "Tell me, Edmund. Our the girls deaf?"

Sanya crossed her arms. "No, I'm not deaf. And the others-"

"Silence!" The Witch scolded, she turned back to Edmund. "Are they?"

"No."

"And your brother, and the other boys... Are they... Unintelligent?"

"Well I think so. But mum says-"

"THEN HOW DARE YOU COME ALONE! WITH JUST HER!" She yelled, standing up.

"I-I-I tried!" Edmund backed up.

"Edmund, I asked so little of you." "They just don't listen to me!" "Couldn't even do that..." "I did bring them halfway! They're at the little house in the dam! With the beavers."

Sanya shook her head, annoyed/disappointed with him. The dwarf raised his eyebrows and turned to the queen.

"Well. I suppose your not a total loss, then, are you?" The Witch began to walk away.

Edmund stepped forward. "Well I was wondering, maybe, that I... I could have some more Turkish-Delight now?"

Sanya's eyes widened. He just turned in his _and_ her own family to a _Witch_ and put their lives in danger for _Turkish-Delight_?

The Witch turned to the dwarf. "Our guest is hungry."

The dwarf smiled, amused, and walked over to Edmund and put a knife to his back. Then he led Edmund over to me and put a knife to my back as well. "This way for your num-nums."

As they walked Sanya heard the Witch speak. "Maugrim!" The wolf walked up to her. "You know what to do."

Maugrim raised his snout and howled, and on cue, wolves emerged from all sides of the room. Edmund and I watched in horror as all the wolves ran out of the room, snarling and barking.

...

As they were walking, Ron heard howling. "PETER! SARAH!"

Sarah and Peter looked at him, confused, and then the howling was heard again. Their eyes widened. "RUN!"

They burst into the dam. "HURRY MOTHER! THEY'RE AFTER US!" Mr Beaver yelled as we ran in.

"Oh, right then..." Mrs Beaver walked up to a shelf and grabbed some food.

"What is she doing?" Peter questioned.

"Oh, you'll be thanking me later. It's a long journey and Beaver get's pretty cranky when he's hungry." Mrs Beaver replied as Susan quickly joined her.

"I'M CRANKY NOW!"

"Do you think we'll need jam?" Susan asked.

"Only if the Witch serves toast!" Sarah said.

Susan looked up, and suddenly a barking sound was heard. We all turned to see something was digging into the sticks from the outside. Mr and Mrs Beaver led us to a tunnel underground. We all climbed inside and Peter grabbed a torch. We ran.

"Badger 'n me dug this. It leads straight to his place." Mr Beaver informed us.

"You told me it led to your mum's!" Mrs Beaver said.

Suddenly Lucy tripped. Everyone stopped and Ron helped her up. Just then they heard the sound of barking.

"They're in the tunnel." Lucy whispered.

"C'mon, hurry!" Mr Beaver led us through the tunnel.

After a while we reached a dead end.

"You should've brought a map!" Mrs Beaver hissed.

"There wasn't room next to the jam!" He mused climbing out of the hole that was suddenly noticed. When everyone was out, Mr Beaver, Sarah, and Peter placed barrels over the exit of the tunnel.

When they were done they turned to see Lucy had tripped over some stone animals.

Mr Beaver walked up to a frozen badger. Mrs Beaver pat his back. "I'm so sorry, dear."

"He was my best mate." Mr Beaver informed everyone.

Everyone looked around at the frozen animals.

"What happened here?" Peter asked after a moment's silence.

A fox appeared. "This is what happens to those who cross the Witch."

Mr Beaver waved his fist threateningly. "Take one more step, traitor, and I'll chew you to splinters!"

The fox laughed. "Relax, I'm one of the good guys."

"Yeah? Well you look an awful lot like one of the bad ones!" Mr Beaver stated.

"An unfortunate family resemblance... But we can argue breeding later, right now we've got to move."

As if on cue they all heard the wolves in the tunnel.

"What do you have in mind?" Sarah asked.

The fox looked up at a tree. Ron nodded and he and the Beavers immediately jumped onto the tree and climbed it no problem.

"How and when did you learn to climb trees so well?" Sarah asked her brother from below as she and Peter helped Lucy up.

"I taught myself five years ago." Ron said when Lucy climbed up beside him. Susan followed her sister, John after her, and lastly Peter and Sarah, who sat across from the others.

Just then the wolves burst out of the tunnel and surrounded the fox.

"Evening, gents. Lost something, have we?" The fox asked.

"Don't patronize me, I know where your allegiance lies." Maugrim informed him. "We're looking for some humans."

The fox laughed. "Humans? Here in Narnia? That's a valuable bit of information, don't you think?"

Suddenly one of the wolves jumped on the fox and bit his back. John covered both Lucy's and Ron's mouth to keep them from screaming. Sarah grabbed Peter's hand suddenly.

"Your reward is your life... It's not much, but still."


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Yes, that WAS a mistake. I only had thirty-five minutes to finish the Chapter, so I rushed. It's supposed to be FOUR Sons of Adam and FOUR Daughters of Eve. Sorry. :/

And yeah. John isn't exactly the nicest of the Redwoods...

Let's get on with the story...

* * *

"North. They ran North." The fox lied.

"Smell them out." Maugrim ordered and the wolf holding the fox tossed him aside and they ran off.

Sarah let go of Peter's hand and looked away, blushing. After two minutes, the children and the Beavers climbed down.

Peter and Sarah made a fire while Mrs Beaver tended to the fox's wounds.

"They were helping Tumnus, but the Witch got there before I did." The fox explained.

"Will you be alright?" Lucy asked.

The fox laughed slightly. "I wish I could say their bark was worse than their bite- OW!"

"Will you stop squirming! You're worse than Beaver on bath-day!" Mrs Beaver stated, shaking her head.

"Worst day of the year." Mr Beaver added.

"Thank you for your kindness, but I'm afraid that's all the healing I have time for." The fox stood up.

"You're leaving?" Ron and Lucy chorused.

"It has been a pleasure, my king and queen. But time is short, and Aslan has asked me himself to gather more troops."

"You've seen Aslan?" Mr Beaver questioned.

"What's he like?" Mrs Beaver asked.

"Like... Everything you've ever heard. You'll be glad to have him on your side during the battle against the Witch." The fox said.

"But we're not planning on fighting any Witch." Susan said.

The fox turned to Peter. "But surely, king Peter, the Prophecy!"

"We can't go to war without ya." Mr Beaver informed him.

"We just want our brother back." Peter said.

Sarah once again added. "_And_ my sister."

...

Edmund and Sanya sat alone in the jail-cell.

Edmund took a bite out of the bread that was laid out for them. and then started coughing. He grabbed the mug of water, only to find it frozen.

"Did you really expect good food in a prison?" Sanya asked.

"If you're not going to eat that..."

The two turned to see a faun locked up beside them.

Edmund grabbed the piece of bread and handed it to him.

The faun dragged himself over to the hole between the two cells. "I'd get up... But... My legs..."

Suddenly Sanya gasped. "Mr Tumnus!"

"What's left of him." Tumnus said.

The faun looked up at them. "I know you..." The two turned to him. "Ron Redwood's sister..." He turned to Edmund. "And Lucy Pevensie's brother..."

They nodded. "I'm Edmund... She's Sanya."

"You have the same nose." Tumnus told Edmund. After a while he spoke again. "Are your siblings alright? Are they safe?"

A distant barking sound was heard. Sanya shook her head. "We don't know."

The White Witch entered the prison. She walked over to Edmund. "My police tore that dam apart. Your little families are nowhere to be found." She grabbed Edmund by the collar and picked him up. "Where did they go!?"

"I-I don't know!"

The Witch dropped him. "Then you are no further use to me." She aimed her wand at Sanya.

"Wait!" Edmund yelled. "The Beavers said something about Aslan!"

Tumnus and Sanya turned to Edmund. Why does he keep telling the Witch what to do and where to go?

The Witch lowered her wand. "Aslan? Where?"

Edmund was about to speak but Tumnus interrupted. "He's a stranger here, Your Majesty. He can't be expected to know anything." The dwarf, Ginnabrick, hit him with the bottom of his axe and Tumnus cried slightly in pain. Sanya winced.

The Witch looked back at Edmund. "I said… Where is Aslan?"

"I… I don't know." Edmund managed. "I left before they said anything. I wanted to see you!"

"Guard!" She called. A large, ugly ogre appeared. "Your Majesty?"

"Release the faun," She ordered. The ogre nodded and took off Tumnus' chains. "Do you know why you're here, faun?"

Tumnus looked up at her. "Because I believe in a free Narnia."

An evil smile appeared on her face. "You're here because he…" pointed her wand at Edmund. "Turned you in. For sweeties." Sanya glanced at Tumnus, who was glaring at Edmund.

'He didn't know. She tricked him.' She mouthed when he met her gaze.

"Take him upstairs." The ogre dragged Tumnus up the stairs. The Witch turned to Ginnabrick. "And ready my sleigh. Edmund and his friend miss their families."

The Witch and Ginnabrick walked up the stairs. Edmund pulled his knees up to his chest and began crying quietly. Sanya placed an arm on his shoulders, knowing that Edmund must feel terrible.

"I'm sorry." Edmund said after a while.

"Sorry for what?" Sanya asked.

"For being such an idiot."

Sanya shook her head. "She tricked you! You can't blame yourself!"

"No! ...I... I was stupid... I..."

"She tricked you Edmund. You didn't know."

Edmund looked at the ground. It was silent. Sanya rubbed her arms from the cold. Will she and Edmund make it out of here alive?

...

The group came across a cliff, revealing a beautiful view ahead of them. The children stopped to look at it.

"Aslan's camp is near the stone table, just across the frozen river." Mr Beaver pointed.

"River?" Peter questioned.

"Oh, the river's been frozen solid for a hundred hears!" Mrs Beaver reminded him.

"It's so far..." Sarah mumbled.

"It's the world, dear. Did you expect it to be small?" Mrs Beaver asked.

"Smaller." Susan and John chorused before they continued on their long journey.

...

Ginnabrick led Edmund and Sanya through the room towards the sleigh.

The two froze upon seeing a new addition to the statues...

It was Tumnus.

Sanya felt tears coming to her eyes. The witch spoke. "When you're ready, children of Adam and Eve."

The dwarf basically pushed them towards the sleigh.

...

The group trekked along the huge field.

"I'm exhausted." Ron sighed. John lifted him up onto his shoulders. "Then I guess you're taking a break!"

"Come on, humans. While we're still young." Mr Beaver called.

Peter shook his head. "If he tells us to hurry up one more time, I'm going to turn him into a big fluffy hat." He said as he picked Lucy up and carried her on his shoulders.

Sarah smiled and Ron snickered.

"HURRY UP! COME ON!" Mr Beaver called.

"He _is_ getting a little bossy." Lucy stated.

"A _little_?" Sarah mused.

"No! Behind you! It's her!" Mrs Beaver gasped. John and Peter lifted the children off their shoulders and they ran.

"Run!"

(A/N: This is one of the few times I will switch to POV) *Sarah POV*

We ended up crossing the whole field and we huddled together in a small cave under a snowbank.

Suddenly the loud jingling from above stopped. And a shadow appeared in front of us, then it disappeared.

We were still for a moment before Ron whispered, "Maybe... She's gone."

Peter meant to get up. "I suppose I'll go look-"

Mr Beaver stopped him. "No! You're worth nothing to Narnia dead!"

"But neither are you Beaver!" Mrs Beaver reminded him.

"Thanks, sweetheart." Mr Beaver said before scurrying away.

After a moment, Mr Beaver suddenly appeared. We all jumped. Lucy squeaked. "Come out! Come out! I hope you've all been good, someone's here to see ya!" Mr Beaver said excitedly.

Confused, we all climbed out of the cave and turned to see Father Christmas. He laughed.

Lucy and Ron's mouthes dropped open, and their expressions turned happy. The two stepped forward. "Merry Christmas, sir."

"It certainly is children. Since you have arrived." He said.

"Look, I've been up a lot since I got here-" Susan turned to Peter.

"We thought you were the Witch." I told him. Well thank god he isn't...

"Yes, I'm sorry. But in my defence, I have been driving one of these longer than the Witch." Father Christmas stated, patting his sleigh.

"I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia." Susan said.

"No. For a long time. But the hope you have brought, your majesties, is finally starting to weaken the Witch's power." Father Christmas informed them. "Though, I dare say, you could do with these..." He lifted a large sack out of the sleigh.

"Presents!" Lucy ran up to him.

Father Christmas pulled out a vial and said something quietly to her. Then handed Lucy a dagger.

"Thank you, sir." Lucy said. "I think I could be brave enough..."

He spoke quietly to her once again, before she smiler and stepped back.

"Ronald."

My youngest brother stepped forward. Father Christmas pulled out a small bag and a dagger that was larger than Lucy's and whispered something to him. "Thanks, sir." Ron said before stepping back.

"Susan."

Susan stepped forward and handed her a bow and a quiver with red-feathered arrows, and a horn. He also whispered something to her. She said something back, but whatever it was made Father Christmas laugh.

"John."

John walked up to him. Father Christmas handed him a spear and a knife. Father Christmas spoke quietly to him. This time, I could hear. "When you have this knife with you, it will control your anger and make you calmer. Remember John. The Witch is your enemy, not your siblings." John nodded in thanks and walked back towards the group. I was next.

"Sarah."

I walked up to him. He handed me two long identical daggers and a heart-shaped locket. I strapped the daggers to my belt before taking the locket.

"When you open this locket, it will guide you to wherever you need to be. And give this to your sister..." He pulled out a small sword. "After all, she has been a good girl this year." I smiled.

"Thank you." I put on the locket as I walked back to my family and the Pevensies.

"Peter."

He walked up to Father Christmas and the old man handed Peter a sword and shield. Slowly, Peter unsheathed his sword and gazed at it. "Thank you sir." He said, still gazing at it.

"These are tools, not toys." He reminded us. "Bear them well, and wisely. Now, I must be off. Winter's almost over. Things, pile up, if you've been gone a hundred years!" He lifted his sack into his sleigh and got in himself. He turned to us. "Long live Aslan. And Merry Christmas!" He flicked the reins and he rode off.

"Bye!"

"Merry Christmas!"

At the exact same time, Ron and Lucy turned to Susan and John. "Told you he was real." I laughed slightly.

"He said Winter... Is almost over." Peter said.

"That's a good thing." I reminded him.

"No. You know what that means... No more ice."


	8. Chapter 7

(A/N: I'm keeping it Sarah POV. If I tell you why I'll spoil the Chapter!) *Sarah POV*

We all rushed over to the river. Of course, ice was breaking and only part of the river was frozen.

"We need to cross, now." Peter said.

"Don't beavers build dams?" Lucy asked.

"Oh not that fast, dear." Mr Beaver informed her.

"Come on then!" I said, grabbing Ron's hand as Peter, Lucy, Ron, and I went to go down.

John and Susan hesitated. Susan stopped Peter. "Wait! We need to think about this for a minute!"

"We don't have a minute!" Peter reminded her.

"It's a river. The ice'll be gone by the time we finish planning!" I added.

"She's just trying to be realistic." John defended.

"No, she's trying to be _smart_." Peter corrected. "As usual." And we continued down the slope.

Just then we all heard the sound of a wolf howling.

I turned to everyone behind me. "They're coming!"

"Just hurry up!" John said.

The howl was heard again as we made it to the river.

Peter stepper onto the ice but backed up when it cracked slightly.

"Maybe I should go first." Mr Beaver said.

"Maybe you should." Peter nodded.

Mr Beaver began walking. "You've been sneaking second helpings, haven't you?" Mrs Beaver asked when the ice cracked slightly under Mr Beaver's feet.

"Well, you never know which meal is going to be your last! 'Specially with your cooking!" Mr Beaver defended.

Slowly, we began to walk across the ice. "If mum knew what we were doing..." Susan said.

"Mum's not here!" Peter reminded her.

"Oh no!" Lucy yelled, looking up at the waterfall. I looked up too and saw wolves approaching.

"Run!" Peter instructed. I took my youngest brother's hand once again and we ran across the river.

We were too slow. The wolves jumped in front of us, snarling. Peter and I looked behind us and saw we were surrounded. Mr Beaver threatened them with his claws, but the wolf just snatched him up in his teeth. "No!" Mrs Beaver cried.

Peter drew his sword, pointing it at the wolf.

"Put that down boy, someone might get hurt." The wolf teased.

I took out one of my daggers. "He's not alone." As soon as I pulled out my weapon, Ron hid behind my back, clutching my coat tightly.

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME! RUN HIM THROUGH!" Mr Beaver yelled.

I felt like killing him, but I was too afraid to do it- Well, not _afraid_, but just... I don't know. I hated killing things.

"Leave now while you can... And your brother and your sister leave with you." Maugrim said.

Neither I nor Peter put away our weapon.

Susan stepped forward. "Stop! Peter, Sarah, maybe we should listen to him!"

Maugrim laughed. "Smart girl."

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! KILL HIM! KILL HIM NOW!" Mr Beaver yelled.

"Oh, come on. This isn't your war. All my queen wants is for you to take your family home." Maugrim growled.

"Just because a man in a red coat hands you a sword doesn't make you a hero!" Susan yelled. She looked at me. "Same goes for you Sarah! Just drop it!"

"NO! PETER! SARAH! NARNIA NEEDS YA! GUT HIM WHILE YOU STILL CAN!"

"Maugrim's tricking us." I whispered. "Just like the Witch tricked Edmund."

Maugrim looked fully at Peter. "What's it gonna be, son of Adam? I'm not waiting forever. And neither will the river!" I looked down to see we were very close to the rushing water.

"PETER!" Lucy cried. We all looked up to see the waterfall cracking.

I sheathed my dagger and glared at the wolf. "If the river wasn't here, you'd be dead. You were lucky this time, but next time..."

"HOLD ON TO ME!" Peter ordered. We all grabbed onto Peter's coat as he stabbed the ice with his sword. We all looked up as the waterfall exploded and water gushed out of the cracked ice.

As soon as the large wave of water hit us, I slipped off of the ice.

I felt my head go completely under the icy water. It was so cold it felt like my lungs had frozen up. The current pushed me along. I struggled to reach the top. And I did, for enough time to take a breath, but another wave hit me.

Was I ever going to get out of this?

The icy water bit at my skin. I looked up to see the distant sun sparkling through the water. I saw a chunk of ice float past me. I grabbed onto it, and stayed there, breathing heavily for a few moments.

"SARAH!" I turned to see everyone on shore behind me calling my name. Suddebly I slipped back in.

Suddenly I was too tired to swim. My arms and legs grew still and I watched the surface slip further and further away from me. I blinked, and I thought I saw Peter swimming towards me but my eyes shut.

Will I actually die like this?

The last thing I felt was strong arms wrap around my torso and warm lips touch mine.

...

*Normal POV*

Ron, Susan, Lucy, John, and the Beavers stood on the shore, waiting for Peter and Sarah to come back.

Ron turned to Susan. "Will they be alright?"

Susan shook her head. "I don't know. Sarah looked really exhausted."

Ron looked back at the river. Sarah has to be okay... The prophecy must me competed!

Just then they saw Peter walking towards them, carrying an unconscious Sarah. Ron gasped. "Sarah!"

Peter lay her on the snow. Sarah was pale-ish, and she was unconsciously shivering.

"Is she..." Ron looked hopelessly at Peter. Who shook his head. "No. She's ... She's alive... She's just... Freezing. She almost drowned." Peter said. But anyone could see that he was really worried.

Lucy took out her vial. "Should I use the-"

John interrupted. "_Yes_ use your cordial!"

Lucy poured one drop into Sarah's mouth. At first nothing happened, and tears formed in Ron's eyes. But a moment later Sarah gasped and opened her eyes.

Ron yelped in joy and pulled his sister into a tight embrace. Sarah laughed slightly. When the youngest boy pulled away John shook her shoulders. "Next time try not to slip!" Sarah smiled and hugged her brother.

Susan and Lucy both embraced her at the same time. When they stepped back Peter pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. Sarah smiled again and Peter moved back.

"We thought you drowned!" Susan informed her. Sarah shrugged. "I probably would've. Anyways, do any of you happen to have my coat?"

John laughed. Neither Ron nor Sarah have heard him laugh for a _long_ time. "You're wearing it!"

Sarah looked down and blushed slightly. "Oh... Right. Sorry." Everyone laughed.

"Well, I don't think you'll need those coats anymore!" Mrs Beaver said. They all turned to the forest. They got up and began walking. Sarah looked up and saw that small blossoms were forming on the snowy branches.

Sarah smiled. Later on the snow had melted away entirely. They walked and soon enough, reached Aslan's camp.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY THAT I'VE BEEN GONE SO LONG!

But school is crazy, and I barely get any time to even glance at the computer!

I'm just gonna start writing...

* * *

The small group walked through Aslan's camp. Everyone surrounding them watched them with curiosity.

"Why are they all staring at us?" Susan asked through her teeth.

Lucy looked up at her sister, grinning. "Maybe they think you look funny."

Sarah, Lucy, and Ron laughed slightly and Peter and John smiled. Susan rolled her eyes.

They reached the last tent. A centaur appeared. Peter drew his sword and held it in front of him. "We have come to see Aslan."

The centaur nodded and looked at the tent. As if on cue, a great, magnificent lion emerged from the tent. We all kneeled in respect.

"Welcome Peter, Son of Adam. Welcome Susan and Lucy, Daughters of Eve. And welcome Sarah, John and Ron, Guardians of Narnia." Sarah's eyes widened and she glanced at her companions. Guardians? What? Everyone else looked as confused as she was. "Welcome Beavers, you have my thanks, but where is the seventh and eighth?" Aslan asked.

"That's why we're here sir... We need your help..." Peter told him quietly.

"We've had a little trouble on the way." Susan added.

"Our brother's been captured by the white witch." Peter finished.

"And my sister." John coughed.

"Captured? How could this happen?" Aslan asked.

"They betrayed them, Your Majesty." Mr Beaver said.

"Then he has betrayed us all!" Oreius growled.

"Peace, Oreius." Aslan said calmly. "I'm sure there's an explanation."

"It's my fault, really." Peter said guiltily. "I was too hard on him."

Sarah rubbed his shoulder. "We all were."

"Sir they're our siblings!" Lucy spoke up.

"I know, dear one." Aslan responded sadly. "But that only makes the betrayal all worse. This may be harder than you think."

Sarah and John stepped forward. "Aslan, may we talk to you for a moment?"

"Of course, children. Come with me."

Sarah grabbed Ron's hand and the three children followed Aslan.

They stopped on a tall hill revealing a beautiful view... And Cair Paravel.

"Aslan, I'm confused in why you called us Guardians. The Beavers said-"

"I believe the Beavers told you four sons of Adam and four daughters of Eve shall complete the prophecy. Correct?" Aslan asked. They nodded. "The beavers left out a very important part of the prophecy. Two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve shall become kings and queens, and the other two shall be Guardians, protecting the kings and queens with their lives."

The children glanced at each other before nodding. "Thank you, sir." John said.

"Anything for you, son of Adam."

John grinned and he and his siblings walked back down the hill.

...

"Are the little prince and princess uncomfortable?" Ginnabrik teased. Sanya glared at him. "Do they want their pillows fluffed? Special treatment for the special kids! Isn't that what you wanted?"

Sanya held her glare.

...

Sarah sat on a rock, staring at the sky.

What happened back at the river? She didn't understand. Did Peter kiss her? No... Or did he? She sighed and slapped herself. 'Stop it Sarah!' She scolded herself mentally.

Just then a young cheetah came up to her. "Are you alright my lady?" It was female.

Sarah laughed. "Fine. And please don't call me 'my lady'. I strongly dislike formalities. Just call me Sarah."

"Alright, Sarah." The cheetah grinned. "My name is Tabathia."

"Pleased to meet you, Tabathia." Sarah smiled.

"Do you know where your tent is?" She asked.

Sarah looked at her, confused. "What tent?"

Tabathia laughed. "Follow me."

Sarah stood up and followed Tabathia through the camp until they reached a tent. She went inside to see Lucy and Susan have claimed the beds, so Sarah got the couch. If Sanya got back... She'd get the hammock in the far left corner.

"Thank you, Tabathia." She smiled at the cheetah.

"Any time, my l- Sarah." And she left.

Sarah walked over to the trunk beside the couch and took out a pretty red dress. It looked almost medieval. Sarah quickly put it on and strapped her belt holding her daggers around her waist before hurrying outside.

Just as she did Susan's horn blared and she quickly ran towards the sound. She met up with Aslan, Tabathia, John, and other Narnians. She drew her daggers but Aslan held her back. "Wait... This is Peter's battle."

The wolf laughed menacingly. "We've been through this before. We both know you don't have the guts!"

Then he pounced. I gasped, while Lucy and Susan screamed. John winced. I knew Peter was alright, but Susan and Lucy didn't. They ran to him. I kept my swords drawn just incase.

Peter pushed the wolf off of him. Susan and Lucy pulled him into a tight embrace. He met Sarah's gaze and she smiled at him.

"Peter, clean your sword." Aslan instructed, releasing the wolf he had pinned down. "Follow him. He will lead you to Edmund and Sanya."

John and Sarah grinned before going with the centaurs, fauns, and Tabathia off to get Edmund and Sanya. Two horses joined them and Sarah and John each hopped on one and they raced towards the Witch's camp.

...

Sanya and Edmund sat, scared, in the Witch's camp. There were ogres and other ugly creatures sharpening their swords.

Sanya managed to rip off her gag and used her teeth to get Edmund's off. "I hate this place." She said.

"No kidding." Edmund muttered.

Sanya grinned. "Believe it or not... Today's my birthday. I can't believe it was only Saturday that I boarded that train to the Professor's house."

Edmund turned to her. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Happy birthday." Just as he said it, a wolf rushed into the camp, quickly followed by centaurs, fauns, a cheetah, and two horses carrying John and Sarah. Sanya grinned.

Sarah quickly jumped off her horse and raced over to them, taking out a dagger, and cutting the ropes that tied them against the tree.

"Sarah!" Sanya gasped.

"Come on, hurry." Sarah whispered. "Edmund, go with John. Sanya, come with me."

The two nodded and quickly jumped on the horse. John gave Oreius a small nod and Aslan's followers raced off.

"What's going on?" Edmund asked.

John grinned back at him. "We're taking you to Aslan and your siblings."

"Are you two feeling alright?" Sarah asked.

"Just tired and hungry." Sanya said. Edmund nodded.

"Good. You two could've been seriously injured." Sarah said.

...

They got to the camp at dawn. Sanya and Edmund went over to talk to Aslan, and Sarah and John began walking towards their tents. Just then, Peter, Susan, Lucy, and Ron emerged from their tents.

Peter looked at them hopefully and the two smiled, pointing up to the hill in which Sanya and Edmund were talking with Aslan on.

"Edmund!" Lucy cried. Peter held her back before she could run to them. Aslan gave the two children a nod before they walked down to their siblings. As they walked down, Ron sprinted over to Sanya and ended up knocking her over, hugging her tightly. Sanya laughed.

"Sanya! Sanya! I missed you so much!"

"Ron... I... Can't... Breathe!"

"Oh, sorry." Ron rolled off.

"I never really got to say hello..." Sarah grinned before also pulling Sanya into a tight embrace. "Happy (late) thirteenth birthday!" Sarah handed her the sword.

"Oh my God! Thank you, Sarah!" Sanya gasped and Sarah laughed.

"Don't thank me, thank Father Christmas."

Sanya looked up at the sky. "Thank you Father Christmas!" She yelled. She and her siblings burst out laughing.

"You should go sleep, you look exhausted." John said.

"Yeah. See you guys." Sarah showed Sanya to her tent and John and Ron walked over to the others.

"What were you laughing about?" Peter asked.

"Sanya's funny." That was Ron's answer.

* * *

A/N: REVIEW PLEASE! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON!


	10. Apology

This story and account used to belong to my friend Jaylee. She told me that she couldn't complete it because she's too busy with school and everything else. I'm her cousin Amanda and she gave me the account because she doesn't want me bothered by her emails and wants to see what I was doing.

Jaylee apologizes but she is keeping the story up. She asks that if you love this story, to please PM what you think should happen in the end. If she likes it, she'll tell me to put it up.

Thank you and sorry,

Amanda aka SnowyOwly6767


End file.
